


The Inbetween

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FANFICTION-CEPTION, Gen, Recovery, Sadness, Self-Harm, seriously go read ohmyfae's work, you will cry for days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: Fanfiction inspired by the Imperial!Noctis AU "Father" and "Coming Home" written by ohmyfae.http://archiveofourown.org/series/629237Takes place after "Father" So spoilers.In which Noctis picks up the pieces in his life, but doesn't know how to quite stitch them together.





	1. Flowers in Your Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfae/gifts).



It was raining when Noctis stumbled upon his own grave.

 He found it while passing by a graveyard. The graveyard wasn't really all that interesting, that is, until he saw the picture of a boy much younger than him wearing his face. There were candles splayed all around, and waterlogged letters taped to the fence poles. As he looked forward he saw the memorial. The engraving read:

  _Noctis Lucis Caelum_

  _XX-XX_

_Taken too early._

_May he walk forevermore in the light of the crystal._

 

He picked up one of the cards that had a child’s scrawl on it. The writing was illegible and not just due to the rain. Noctis managed to make out a rough crayon drawing of a little boy and girl holding hands. The little girl had sticks for pigtails, and the little boy had scribbled in black, spikey hair. They were smiling together.

He felt a pressure building behind his eyes as he set down the card gently.

Everything was spinning around him. The rest of the world thought he was dead and yet King Regis still continued the search for him in secret.

And here he was, by himself. Well, he doubted he was completely alone, there was probably a crownsguard or a kingsglaive close by. He really didn’t care though. Besides he didn’t blame them for keeping such a tight leash on him. They were all waiting for him to snap. King Regis may have trusted him but the Kingsglaive, the Crownsguard, and the Council sure didn’t.

Ignis had told him all about his life, the one he couldn't remember. Apparently, the sole heir to the Lucis bloodline was beloved, despite the criticisms laid against his father for Insomnia’s isolationist policy. Long ago, in a time where Noctis called another man his father, news about the missing prince headlined all papers in Insomnia. Many were devastated, keeping their silence out of respect. Schools and business closed down, and candle-light vigils were held. He was too, too young.

It was then the ruthless rumours crawled and clawed its way out from the slick of the slums, where many immigrants lived their day to day lives dreaming of better times. _Retribution on King Regis for abandoning Accordo_ , they said, _for abandoning the Oracle and Tenebrae. It was a fair exchange._

After the first few weeks of the incident, many held onto the hope that Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum was indeed alive, even if hanging by a thread. But as months turned into years, the flame smoldered down to ashes. And despite all of this, King Regis kept searching.

 

Noctis wonders if they will take down the memorial, but part of him hopes they won’t.


	2. Broken Shield

Gladiolus was not one to feel fear, most of the times he was the feared. On a few occasions was he truly ever afraid. And today was going to one of those days.

 He was sleeping at the palace when it happened. King Regis requested his presence to help ease the Prince back into his life. Before the disappearance, Gladiolus was assigned as Noctis’ shield so it was only fitting. A maidservant hurried into his room to alert him of the commotion. There was a flurry of workers crowding by the door where Noctis was resting, but they all parted as Gladiolus made his way through.

A scream pierced through the air, and then another, and another. A loud bang sounded with each cry until the sharp sound of glass shattering stopped them. Then, there was nothing but silence.

Gladiolus’ eyes widened. Not bothering to check the lock, he slammed his entire weight against the door until it gave way. He searched frantically for any sign of Noctis. In the pitch-black room, there was a small sliver of light was coming from the bathroom.

When he entered, Gladiolus cringed at the sight before him. There was the Prince  sprawled across the bloody tiled floor. Gladiolus remembered when he was a small, smiley boy. Now, he was a man with too many foreign scars marred into his skin.

He quickly pulled Noctis closer to inspect him. The young man was limp in his arms. His eyes lolled back and blood was trickling down his face. Bright red blood started to darken and crust into his long hair. Gladiolus took a deep breath to quiet his racing thoughts.

Why did this have to happen? Why couldn’t he have been stronger? Why couldn’t have he been there?

This was bad. Noct needed immediate medical attention incase there was internal trauma.

Noctis opened his eyes wide and let out another inhuman howl, he fervently tried to escape Gladiolus’ grasp. The prince’s eyes were unfocused, but he was ready to lash out at a  moment’s notice. As Gladiolus let go, Noctis crawled away, unaware of the shards of broken glass everywhere. Gladiolus backed off, not wanting to Noctis to hurt himself further.

He harmlessly raised his arms up to the distraught man. Noctis was gasping wildly for air.

“It’s just me,” He said, “ Gladio.”

Noctis’ eyes seem to refocus a bit.

Gladiolus kneeled down slowly to his charge.

“ I remember when you and Iris disappeared for an entire day,” He started.

Noctis was staring at the corner of the room, his breathing starting to even out.

Gladiolus continued, “ Didn’t like you, you know. I thought you were a brat. But yea. You proved yourself to me, and I swore to always protect you.”

The older man laughed even though Noctis’ expression didn’t change, but he continued anyway. Gladiolus pulled the prince closer to him, inch by inch. By the time Noctis started coming to, he saw the King and his father joining them along with the palace’s medical staff. The prince cradled his head in his own hand.

“ Guess I had a bad dream, huh,” He humoured dryly, “ Sorry to the clean-up crew.”

“ Had us all in for a scare, for sure” Gladiolus replied.


End file.
